What About Us?
by LuvinLucas28
Summary: Tragedy strikes the Danforth family, thus causing Chad to shut everyone out. The only one to bring him out of this is Troy’s younger sister. Watch as relationships and friendships grow stronger, and fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Tragedy strikes the Danforth family, thus causing Chad to shut everyone out. The only one to bring him out of this is Troy's younger sister. Watch as relationships and friendship grow stronger, and fall apart.**

**A/N: Ok so here's my new story. This idea came to me with a little help from my friend Josh. I'm not sure how many people feel the same way but I've never been a big fan of Chaylor. My story has hints of it but...oh just read the story you'll see. Review and tell me what you think so I know whether to keep writing this or not! **

Alexandra Bolton was a fairly chipper person. She was your typical 16 year old. She was Troy Bolton's younger sister. That was how she was known to the people who didn't matter. That's what she heard when she walked down the halls of East High.

"Hey look that's Troy Bolton's little sister. I wonder where her brother is."

To the people who did matter, though, she was Alex. Of course in school she was in Troy Bolton's shadow. New school years brought new teachers telling her what a great student Troy was and how they hoped she would be just as much a blessing as he had been.

Not long after East High decided to 'Break Free', did they decide to go back and stick to the status quo. Everyone in that school had to be a part of a group. Which is where Alex was different. She seemed to be a part of a lot of different groups. She was really smart which caused the braniacs to easily accept her. She was a wonderful singer, actor, and dancer which meant she was greatly accepted by the drama club.

Of course the group Alex was accepted by and stuck to the most was the jocks. This was for a number of different reasons. First off, she was very talented with sports, especially basketball. Another reason for being so close with the jocks, was of course she was Troy Bolton's sister. They were very close, as brother and sister. Alex was also very close to Troy's friends. Zeke, Jason, and, Chad were all like her older brothers.

Alex got along well with Gabriella, which pleased Troy a lot due to the fact the Gabriella was his girlfriend. Gabby and Alex were like sisters. They told each other everything. Alex was grateful to have a friend like Gabriella.

There was one person in the school that Alex got along with exceptionally well, causing everyone to fall over. That someone was Sharpay Evans. They had been best friends since Alex had been a Freshman. It didn't make sense to anyone how it was possible for the ice queen to have an actual friend. At first everyone assumed of course that it was just a way for Sharpay to get closer to Troy, but the truth was she never even talked about Troy. Sharpay just like everyone else needed a friend, and Alex was willing to be that friend. Of course even them being best friends didn't make any difference. Sharpay could still be quite the Ice Queen to Alex.

Of course Alex had to be up to Sharpay standards. She had to wear the part of Sharpay's best friend. Alex didn't seem to mind though. In fact she liked have to wear the nice clothes and be fashionable. The one thing that really shocked the students at East High though was that, Sharpay didn't care that Alex had other friends. She didn't always have to be by Sharpay's side, like Ryan.

One night Alex was sitting home by herself. Troy was at Gabriella's and of course her mother had a business trip. Her father lived in California. The pressure of being the great basket ball coach and father, plus his wife always being on business trips had finally gotten to him one day. He packed up and he was gone. Of course the basketball team was crushed but they kept playing their best. It didn't bother Alex too much. Her father and her never got along. She wasn't Troy and he didn't like that.

She sat on the couch, watching her favorite movie, "A Cinderella Story." She heard the house phone ring so she got up to answer it figuring it was just Troy checking up on her.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Yes I'm looking for a...Troy Bolton." A strangers voice said into the

"I'm sorry he's not here right now, can I take a message."

"Yes my name is Mary. I'm a nurse here at Albuquerque General. A Chad Danforth was asking for Mr.Bolton."

"Oh my gosh...Chad...hospital...is he all right!?" Ten thousand things were running through her mind.

"Miss I assure you Mr.Danforth is fine. His sister was in a horrible car accident, and he said his family isn't available at the moment. He asked us if we would call Mr.Bolton. Do you mind if I ask what relation you have with Mr.Danforth?"

"Well, Troy is my brother. Chad is his best friend he's like another brother to me. Can you tell Chad that Alex will be there as soon as possible?"

"I will do that. I assume you're Alex?"

"Yes. Thank you! Bye"

Alex hung the phone up not even worrying if the nurse said anything else. She grabbed her shoes, her cell phone, and car keys and flew out the door. She had to go get to the hospital. She had to make sure Chad was seriously ok and she needed to know what was going on with Melanie.

**Ok well that was the first chapter. It was mostly to give you background info on Alex. Melanie is Chad's sister by the way. Please please please review and tell me what you think because I don't want to waste my time writing a story no one is interested in. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2...**

Alex rushed into the hospital waiting room. She looked around the room and finally found Chad sitting on a chair in the corner with his knees pulled to his chest.

"Oh my gosh, Chad! Are you ok?" She rushed over and kneeled in front of him.

"She's going to be alright. Melanie is going to be FINE." He kept repeating that. Over and over again.

"Yes Chad, Mel will be fine. Tell me what happened. I'm here for you ok?"

"Melanie...she was in a car accident...it was bad...Alex she looked horrible...but she's going to be fine."

Alex didn't know what to do. She had never seen Chad so upset or distraught. It almost scared her but she knew she was going to have to be strong for him. She stood up and hugged him. She didn't know any other way to comfort him. Eventually she sat down in one of the chairs beside Chad.

They sat there together, for hours. Eventually Chad fell asleep with his head on Alex's lap. She couldn't sleep. By the sound of it the accident had been pretty bad. She was worried about Melanie, and what Chad would do if something happened to Melanie.

Chad and Melanie weren't close like Troy and Alex but they were close enough. He would be crushed if anything happened to her.

Alex soon started drifting off herself. She was almost completely out when she heard the doctor.

"Mr. Danforth?" The doctor said.

Chad sat up with worry written all over his face. Alex looked up at the exhausted doctor. He didn't look like he had very good news and this caused Alex's stomach to turn upside down.

"Yes?" Chad said waiting for the doctor to give him the news.

"Mr. Danforth, your sister was in a very bad car accident as you know..." The doctor kept talking but Alex couldn't listen anymore. She knew what was coming. Chad gripped her hand tightly as the doctor kept going on and on explaining the problems that Melanie had.

"...I'm sorry Mr. Danforth. She didn't make it. We really did try our hardest. We got in touch with your mother and she's taking care of everything." The doctor turned round and started to walk away.

Chad sat there in disbelief. This wasn't happening to him. He was going to go home and Melanie would be in her room. Deep down he knew she wouldn't be but he didn't want to accept that. Alex sat there with tears running down her face. She looked over at Chad.

"Chad I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around him but he pulled away.

"Sorry for what? Nothing is wrong everything is fine. That doctor is wrong. Mel is fine."

"Chad...I'm sorry...but she's gone..."

"NO! She's not gone Alex! She's...fine." Chad broke down. Alex wrapped her arms again and let him cry. It scared her because Chad never called her Alex. She was always Ali to him and only him.

"I'm so sorry..." Alex repeated over and over again. She wasn't sure what to do now. All she wanted to do was cry but she knew she had to be strong for Chad. After all he was like her big brother and he had helped her through so many rough times. Especially when her dad left.

FLASHBACK

_Alex sat her in parents room. Her dad had left. He had, had enough. Chad came up behind her. _

"_Chad why did he just leave? I mean I know we didn't get along that well but he was still my dad. How could he just...leave?"_

"_Ali...the pressure just got to be too much for him."_ Chad pulled her into a hug. For the rest of the night, Chad sat on the couch, Alex on his lap. He held her close as she cried. She eventually fell asleep.

END FLASHBACK

"Chad come on lets get you home. I'll bring you back tomorrow, to get your car." Alex stood up and pulled Chad up with her. She took him home and got him settled in bed. She lay beside him in bed, trying to keep him calm. Finally he told her to go home and get some sleep and that he'd talk to her later. Once he was asleep she stood up and walked out the door. She walked past the answering machine and saw that it had a message, and decided to listen incase it was important.

At first all she heard was sobs but made it out to be Chad's mother. She told Chad she was so sorry about what happened and that she tried to get a hold of Mike (Chad's dad) but he hasn't answered his cell phone yet.

Chad's dad was a lawyer and had a big case in California. Chad's parents were divorced. Unlike a lot of divorced parents, his got along. They just realized they didn't love each other as husband and wife anymore. Chad's mother lived 45 minutes away from Albuquerque. Of course she wanted Chad to live with her but he didn't want to leave all his friends behind.

Alex finished listening to the message and then left. When she got home she saw Troy still wasn't home from Gabriella's. She walked in the house and up to her room. When she sat down on her bed she broke down crying. She had been strong enough, and couldn't take it anymore. There was no one around and she let herself go. She cried and screamed until she couldn't cry anymore.

Alex walked into the bathroom and shut door. She looked at herself in the mirror and then started the shower. She stripped off her clothes slowly and then stepped into the shower. She loved the feel of the hot water temporarily washing all her troubles away.

She finished with her shower, got out, and got ready for bed. She knew what was coming next...she was going to have to tell Troy and all the others...

**Aww poor Alex. Ok well that was chapter 2! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here, my friends, is chapter 3.**

* * *

Alex was sitting on the couch waiting for Troy to get home. She waited for awhile and finally heard his car pull into the driveway. She was shaking as Troy walked in the house.

"Alex what are you still doing up?'

"Troy I have something to tell you."

"Ok you're scaring me. What happened? Did something happen to mom?" He walked over and sat beside her with worry in his eyes.

"No it's Chad."

"What happened to Chad!?"

"Troy chill out and let me explain! It's not Chad exactly...it's Melanie. She was in a really bad car accident. Troy she didn't make it." Alex soon started to sob again.

Troy sat there in disbelief. He could believe it. Melanie was...gone?

"Where is Chad? How did you know? Why didn't you call me!?" He got angry but the truth was he was just really upset.

Alex was still sobbing and jumped when he yelled.

"Chad is at home. The hospital called here saying he had requested for you to come to the hospital. I told them you weren't here and I was worried about Chad and Melanie so I went myself. For your information Troy I called you...10 times! And that was just on the way to the hospital I called a bunch of times after I got Chad home." She was sobbing even harder now.

"Alex I'm sorry..."

"When I got to the hospital Chad was sitting there. He looked horrible. He kept saying that Melanie would be alright. He finally fell asleep and I almost did too, but then the doctor came out and told us the news. Chad wouldn't accept it at first. He told me that she was just fine. I finally got him calmed down and I took him home. I got him in bed and I left after he fell asleep."

Troy sat there silent. He felt so bad for Chad. Troy wrapped his arms around a still sobbing Alex. They eventually fell asleep. On the couch.

* * *

The next few days were hard to get through. They had, had the funeral which Chad wasn't present for. Alex as well as everyone else was worried about him.

Chad's mom promised she would make him go to school Friday. It was not Friday. Alex looked around everywhere at lunch for Chad. No luck. She finally went to her lunch table with the rest of the gang.

"No one's seen Chad today?" She asked the whole table. Everyone gave some sort of response that implied 'no'.

Taylor looked up at Alex. "You know Alex he's my boyfriend why don't you let me deal with him?"

Alex glared at Taylor and sat down. Alex and Taylor hated each other. Alex had no problem with Taylor except that Taylor hated her. Everyone knew why. It was because Alex always got so much of Chad's attention.

"Well Taylor I don't think you've handled the situation so far so I think I will." Alex said.

"You know what you guys I don't think Chad would want you two doing this now." Troy said, as he stood up to separate the two girls who were getting ready to go at it. They both huffed, and then sat back down.

* * *

As the day went on Alex found herself always thinking about Chad. She figured it was just since she was worried about him. After the final bell had rung announcing school was over Alex quickly grabbed her stuff and left. She drove to Chad's. When she knocked on the door she got no response. She looked around knowing there was a spare key somewhere. Once she found it she let herself in and climbed the steps.

"Chad?" She said looking in his room, but he wasn't there. Alex kept searching through the house until she came to the one room, she was putting off, looking in. Melanie's room. She opened the door and there she saw Chad sitting on his sister's bed. Alex felt tears forming in her eyes but she fought them back.

"Chad what are you doing in here." No response.

"Chad please talk to me you're scaring me!" He finally looked up at her.

"Ali it's so hard...I wake up and I'm fine but then I realize that her dying wasn't a dream and then I cant move. I don't want to get up and go to school. I don't want to come home and realize she's not going to be here."

Alex finally let the tears go. She walked over and sat beside him on the bed wrapping him in a huge hug.

"Chad I know it's hard, but you have other people to consider. There Troy, your best friend. And Lord please forgive me for actually helping her, but you have to consider Taylor also. She's your girlfriend and you cant neglect her. Plus there's the basketball team...and...what about me? I know your sister was important to you, but she wasn't the only person in your life." She got no response. Instead he just stared at the pillow he was gripping tightly.

"Fine I guess I'll just go." She stood up and turned to walk out of the room.

"Ali wait...you're right...I have other people to consider. I'll be at school on Monday." Alex looked at him and smiled. He responded with a weak smile. She turned to walk out of the room but was once again stopped. "Oh and Ali?"

She turned to him again. "Yeah Chad?"

"...Thanks." He said quietly. Alex smiled, and then winked at him. She drove home, finally relaxing. She knew things would be ok.

* * *

**Ok so there's chapter 3. I think I dropped a few hints, of some new feelings starting to form. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4...**

The weekend flew by. Alex was almost excited for Monday. Not that she wanted to go to school to learn or anything but she did want to see Chad. Of course that was only because she cared and wanted to make sure he was alright...or maybe she wanted to see him because she was developing feelings for him.

'No' Alex thought. 'He's like your big brother...then again you have Troy to be your big brother. No you can't like him.'

She argued with herself the whole time she was getting books out of her locker. Then she heard it. Taylor's annoying little squeaky voice.

"Chad oh my gosh, baby how are you!?" Alex turned and saw Taylor running into Chad's arms. She wanted to go knock Taylor out. She wasn't sure if it was because of her hate towards Taylor and how annoying Alex thought she was, or that fact that she was jealous of Taylor.

'No Alex never ever think that again. You are NOT jealous of Taylor Mckessie.' Alex walked over to the group surrounding Chad, but she just stood back.

Troy looked over at Alex and noticed she was off to the side. It wasn't like Alex to not want to get in the middle of the action. Especially when Chad was involved. He walked over to her.

"Al, what's up? Why you standin' over here...off to the side?" Alex looked up and Troy then back at Taylor who was hanging all over Chad. "You like him, don't you?" Troy looked at his sister curiously.

"Not I just really don't like her!" Alex let her emotions take over. She never really intended to yell it so the whole group could hear. She stormed down the hallway. Chad started to go after her but Taylor wouldn't let him go.

"Tay let me go I want to go make sure she's alright."

"Chad I'm sure she's fine. She just wants you to follow her like normal." Taylor kept her arm around his waist. Chad sighed and continued answering every ones questions. Troy found it a little annoying that Chad listened to Taylor.

At lunch Alex was pretty fed up and figured if she sat with the group she would end up ripping Taylor's ugly face offso she decided to sit with Sharpay and the rest of the drama club. Chad kept glancing up hoping that she'd look at him. Just once. He felt bad about earlier.

Troy looked over at Chad. "Man you ok?"

"Yeah I just feel bad about the whole Alex thing."

"Dude do you like my sister?" Troy whispered to him quietly. Chad just nodded.

"Chad talk to her...I know she feels the same way." Troy whispered. Chad looked at Taylor who was sitting there being annoying as usual then looked up at Alex who was sitting at her table looking bummed.

"Yeah Troy you're right. I don't really think me and Taylor are going to work out anyway."

After school that day Chad went home with Troy. Alex was in her room doing homework. Chad walked into her room and sat on her bed.

"Hey Ali."

"Hey Chad." He was hurt that she didn't even look up at him.

"Ali how do you feel about me?" Ali was shocked at the question he just asked her and wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"You know I consider you my best friend..."

"Is there any chance you might like me...as more than a friend?" Alex was scared answer.

"Chad it really doesn't matter I mean you're with Taylor."

"Not for long."

"You're breaking up with Taylor!?" Chad nodded.

"I have feelings for someone else." He smiled and looked at her. "So is there any chance you'd have feelings for me?' Alex nodded. Chad smiled and stood up. He was finally going to get to be with the girl he truly loved.

**Ok so that was chapter 4. It was short, poorly written, and crappy. I didn't like it but I just wanted to post SOMETHING. This is all my little brain could come up with. Well anyway review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok chapter 5...sorry for taking so long to update. Since I made you wait so long I'll try to make the chapter a little longer than normal.**

Over the next few days things seemed pretty much normal. Alex and Chad seemed to be flirting more than usual. Chad still hadn't gotten the courage to break up with Taylor but decided he was going to do it that day.

It was Friday, and East High had the next week off.

At the end of the day Chad was at his locker waiting for Taylor. She approached him, and hugged him then kissed him, but he pulled away.

"Chad what's wrong?"

"Taylor we need to talk. Look I don't think we're going to work out."

"What!? Chad what are you talking about? We're such a great couple. So many people think so."

"Well I just don't think so anymore. I love you don't get me wrong, but I think we would be better off as friends. I'm sorry."

Chad knew if he stood there, he'd have to deal with Taylor crying and begging him not to do this so he turned and walked away.

He started walking out of the school when Alex caught his eye. She was throwing her stuff in the backseat of her car. He jogged over to her car.

"Hey Ali." He smiled at her.

"Hey Chad." She finished putting all her junk in the car and looked up at him. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing...I um...just broke up with Taylor."

"Oh I see. I'm sorry." She said sympathetically but the truth was she wanted to jump up and down in excitement.

"Eh it's ok. I'll be ok but I'm not so sure about Taylor. Troy invited me over to spend the night."

"Oh yeah he told me about that. I invited Gabriella over."

"Cool we can all hang out tonight."

Alex nodded. They stood there in an awkward silence for a few minutes and then finally Alex spoke.

"Well I have to go to Sharpay's. I promised her I'd come over for a few hour to help her practice. I'll see you back at the house."

"Ok I'll see you then."

They went their separate ways.

Later that evening Alex walked into the house, right as Chad pulled into the driveway. She waited at the door for Chad and then they walked in the house together.

"Troy I'm home." Alex yelled at the bottom of the steps but didn't get a response. She walked into the kitchen and found a note on the kitchen counter.

Alex,

Gabby and I went out to dinner with her mom and brother. We're gonna hang out and then catch a late movie. You and Chad don't have to wait up tonight for us. We'll all hang out tomorrow. Talk to you later. Call my cell phone if you need anything.

Troy

Alex sighed and showed the note to Chad.

"Well that does give us some time to hang out." Chad said looking at the note.

"True."

"Do you want to go out?" Chad blurted out of no where.

"Like...on a date?"

Chad nodded. "Yeah I mean unless you don't want to consider it a date then...well...no not a date."

"Chad of course I want to consider it a date." She smiled and threw the note away. "I'm going to go change and then we'll go."

Chad smiled and nodded. Alex walked upstairs and changed into a nice pair of jeans and a plain orange t-shirt. She put her tennis shoes on and then quickly brushed her hair.

She walked back downstairs. "I'm ready."

Chad looked up. "Ok lets go then.

The two set off. They weren't sure quite where they wanted to go but finally decided on dinner at Applebees and then a walk in the park.

At the park they walked for awhile. Eventually Alex sat in the grass and laid back. Chad lay beside her. Alex looked over at him. He looked back at her. Alex turned her head away and blushed.

"What?" He said grinning.

"Nothing you...oh nevermind."

"No come on tell me."

"Nope."

They argued and then Chad finally jumped on top of her and said, "Ali don't make me tickle you!"

"Chad nooooooo!!!" She yelled but he started tickling her anyway. She laughed until she couldn't breath. She kept fighting to get away from him and finally she did. She got up and started running, but he chased her. She ran until she started to get tired and finally started slowing down, but of course Chad was still right behind her.

Chad finally dove through the air and caught her causing her to fall back with him landing on top of her. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours but was only seconds. Chad finally leaned down and kissed Alex softly on the lips. When they parted she looked up at him and smiled.

Chad finally stood up and helped Alex up. They walked for a while longer, until they saw someone familiar walking towards them. Taylor approached them, crying. You could tell that she had been bawling for a while now. Chad rolled his eyes but Taylor didn't notice.

"Chad please. I know you were happy with me. I know you love me, and I love you. Don't do this. We cant break up. Please."

Alex sighed and realized that she felt bad for Taylor but couldn't figure out why. I mean she DID hate Mckessie. She had this strong feeling of guilt in her though. She wanted Chad more than anything but something just didn't feel right. Maybe she should step aside...that thought hurt her...but maybe it was the right thing to do.

"Taylor look I'm sorry I just don't think we can be together anymore."

Alex looked at Chad. "But you were so happy with her Chad. I know you love her and she loves you. You to deserve to be together and be happy." It killed Alex to say that and Chad could tell. He just couldn't figure out why she said it.

"Alex..."

She waved him off. "No Chad. You know you love her and you two should be together.

Taylor stood there taking everything in. She couldn't believe Alex was actually helping her.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Alex seriously wanted to cry but instead just turned and walks away. As soon she got to the exit she took off. She had to just run it off and she'd be fine. Once she got home she ran up to her room and cried. Running didn't help...that pain with still there.

Back at the park Chad stood there for a minute then looked up at Taylor who had a look of hope in her eyes.

"So can we please just forget about the whole break up thing?"

Chad sighed. He knew he really wanted to be with Alex.

"Sure Tay." Taylor hugged him tightly and then looked up and kissed him.

"Thank you Chad." They stood in each other's embrace and eventually broke apart.

"Well Taylor I need to get back to the Bolton's. I'm staying the night with Troy. I'll see you...whenever."

"Ok bye baby I love you!" Taylor was back to her old normal cheery self.

Chad walked away, knowing he had to go find out what was up with Alex. He didn't really want to have to tell her he had taken Taylor back. Then again she encouraged him to take Taylor back. He was really confused now.

**Ok so there's chapter 5. Please review! Thanks!**


	6. Umm

**Ok so as of tomorrow it'll be exactly a year since I updated this story. I've just randomly been thinking about it. I won't say sorry because sorry for not updating because sorry is a major understatement at this point. I'll give my reasons for not updating but don't think of them as excuses cause I know they aren't. First off my computer really started messing up. After awhile it was even worth getting on. I finally just restored the whole system and lost everything. I had a few chapters started and I lost them due to having to wipe the computer out. It made me mad so I put off writing. Then with school writing got really boring so of course I put things off even longer. Eventually life got in the way and I completely forgot about the story. I'm sure no one remembers the story so feel free to go back and read and if you feel I shouldn't even bother with the story then let me know. It's ok to yell and be angry I know I'm horrible P**


End file.
